Who's Your Daddy
by xtobelovedx
Summary: The idea for this story hit me when I was watching Smackdown last night. Sara is new to the WWE, and it just so happens she had a famous father. Who is he? One-shot


Summary: This story came to me while I was watching Smackdown last night. I thought it would be interesting.

Characters: Sara(OC), Edge, Undertaker, Hawkins, and Ryder.

* * *

"Sara your match is up next." One of the stagehands yelled through the door of the locker room that was sitting in.

"Alright I'll be right there." I yelled back. I have been training in the OVW for almost 2 years now and I couldn't be more nervous for my first match in the WWE. It was only a little run in, but hey I was going to be on TV. So right about now you are probably wondering just who I am, well let me give you the short story. My father and mother were high school sweethearts, and well it ended after my dad told me mom that he was training to become a professional wrestler (mom didn't like it too much). She thought that if she gave him an ultimatum, either her or wrestling, he would choose her. Well he didn't.

Shortly after they broke up she found out that she was pregnant with me. She never kept my father a secret from me, I always knew who he was. I didn't meet him till I was 10. The year I turned 18 was the year that my mother died. She was in a car accident, hit head on by a drunk driver. Since I wasn't 18 yet I had to go live with my father. I followed him from show to show, and the more I watched him wrestle the more I wanted to wrestle too. So at the age of 19 I entered the OVW, with my dads blessing of course, and began to train. Here I am 2 years later nervous as hell for my first match. I finish lasing up my boots and make my way towards the guerilla. Once I got there I saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Sara. You ready for your first run-in?" Adam, better known as Edge, asked me.

"No could you do it for me?" When I first started traveling with Dad, Adam had been the first person to introduce himself and make it a point to make sure she was comfortable and that no one bothered her. Not that anyone would in the first place knowing who her dad was. Adam was like the older brother she never had and he gladly accepted that role.

"I don't think so. Don't you think it would be a bit odd for me to go up there and 'beat up' my own Edge-heads and save Undertaker when I am supposed to be in a feud with him?" Adam laughed.

"I guess that would look kind of fishy." Sara watched what was going on in the match on the screens waiting for her cue. She saw Hawkins crawling out of the ring to grab a chair, seeing as though it was a no disqualification match everything was legal. "That's my cue. I'll see you later Adam." She gave Adam a quick hug before running out from behind the curtain.

* * *

"This is turning out to be one heck of a brutal match Coach what do you think?" Michael Cole said to Jonathan Coachman.

"I don't think so. I think this is what Taker deserves for what he did to Edge the other night."

"Well that's just your opinion. Hawkins is now walking around the ring searching for a chair." Michael Cole watched as Curt Hawkins pulled a chair out from under the ring and took it into the ring. Just as he was about to bring it down and smack Undertaker in the back with the chair and mysterious looking black haired girl ran into the ring and attacked Hawkins from behind. "Oh my god, she just attacked Hawkins!" Michael Cole yelled.

"Who is that?" Coachman asked. The girl pulled the chair out of Hawkins' hand and smacked him right in the head, crippling him for the rest of the match, and ran back stage. Just as Ryder was going to take advantage of the Undertaker being down, the Undertaker shot up and wrapped his hand around Ryder's neck. He stood up and lifted Ryder into the air bringing him down in a choke slam. Undertaker covered Ryder and got the win.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have just seen an amazing match between The Undertaker and the Edge-heads Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, and a run in from a mysterious new diva."

* * *

"You did awesome out there." Adam exclaimed once Sara came running back through the curtains. He wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Thanks Adam." Sara said while returning his hug. "You think dads going to be impressed?"

"Definitely." Adam replied. They made their way from the backstage area towards catering.

"Listen I have to go do a little shot with Taker that they are going to show later on tonight."

"Alright, you guys still giving me a ride back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, see you later Adam." Sarah waved back at Adam before going to her locker room where the shot would take place.

Once she got there she saw the camera crews waiting with their cameras.

"Hey guys. We still waiting for Taker?"

"Yeah." One of the guys answered.

"Typical." Sara laughed. "He is one slow old man."

"Hey I heard that." Undertaker said as he walked towards the cameras.

"Finally we can get started."

"Nice to see you too." Undertaker smiled.

"Alright, Sara you are going to be in your locker room relaxing after the match and Taker is going to knock on the door and well you know the rest." One of the directors yelled.

"Got it." Sara said before disappearing behind the locker room door.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Sara answered the door and saw the one and only Undertaker standing on the other side.

"Taker what a pleasant surprise, come in." Sara opened the door wider and Undertaker stomped in very angrily.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" Taker barked.

"It looked like you needed some help." Sara shrugged.

"I don't need any help! I am the Undertaker I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but he had a chair. It was instinct."

"I don't care about instinct. You shouldn't have done it." He growled.

"Sorry, I can't help it I get it from my father."

"You did do an awesome job out there though." Taker said sounding a little less upset. "That was one hell of a chair shot."

"I get that from my father too." Sara grinned.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." He leaned down and hugged the smaller girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy." Sara smiled.

_Did I forget to mention that my dad is the Undertaker? Oops._

* * *

A/N: This story IS NOT copying off the Sarah from my other story. I was watching Smackdown the other night and I was like 'Hmm the Brothers of Destruction needs a girl. Maybe it could be 'Takers daughter.' And then I watched some more and noticed the tattoo on his neck that said 'Sara' immediately I thought 'Her name should be Sara. I am so totally writing a story about that!' It's not really the best, and I don't like it very much but I had to get it out. Hope you like it!


End file.
